


And they fly off into the sunset

by Rachello344



Series: @JJ This is how you end a story:  Happily Ever After [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (namely, Ben Solo Lives, But also not because SOMEONE doesn't know how to end a TRILOGY of TRILOGIES, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kylo Ren Redemption, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, They Don't Talk About it, but they are in love)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: Rey and Ben start the happily ever after they deserve.  Serves as an alternate end to the movie if you close your eyes for about ten seconds at the end there and pick up from when Rey lands at the celebration.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: @JJ This is how you end a story:  Happily Ever After [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580521
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	And they fly off into the sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a couple hours at work. I'll probably give this a more thorough edit later, but for now, I want to get this posted. If I think of more I want to add, I'll probably just include additional chapters. I'll make note of any editing I do in this little section with an ETA.
> 
> Also, this is the first in a series of fix it fic in which I take pot shots at canon, add porn where there wasn't any before, and otherwise just absolutely do whatever I damn well please with this series and these characters. I hope you'll check it out, fellow Reylos.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy. Especially Bezca. Merry Christmas.

Rey laughed and smiled and waved the others off. Poe and Finn got dragged away, laughing and leaning on each other, to talk to other Resistance fighters, Rey let herself slip back and away.

She found Chewbacca with Maz and Lando, talking quietly.

They all looked up at her approach.

"Hi, guys. I, uh, wanted to talk to Chewie." She sketched a smile, but it felt forced, her nerves frazzled now that the time was upon her.

"You can say it in front of us. We know." Maz waved a hand.

"Um." Rey blinked. "Know what?"

"You want the Falcon," Lando said. His face was smug. "Everyone does."

Chewbacca spoke with what looked like an eye roll, waving a hand.

"What?! I don't--not a _temporary_ co-pilot! What are you talking about?" Rey ignored their knowing looks.

"Rey," Maz said. "We know he's alive. I can feel him. His mother and I discussed this."

"And you're... okay with it?"

Lando laughed, but there was something dark in it. "Listen, kid. I'm gonna tell you this once. The life of a smuggler? It ain't exactly the kind of thing you survive. And we've been through more than the one war between us." Lando crossed his arms. "I'm not proud of what we had to do, but I bet you both sides are guilty of about the same."

Chewbacca nodded as he spoke.

"I suppose... no one else knows he's not just Ben." Rey looked between them. "You'll all accept him back?"

"Not right away," Lando said. "He has to earn it."

"Tell him to work for me for a year, and we'll talk," Maz said with a wink.

Rey laughed. Chewbacca's threats would be enough, she thought. They were certainly colorful.

"Go pack your things," Maz said. "And then go get your boy. When he's ready, I know of a few ways he can start to make amends."

Rey beamed. "Okay. Okay, I'll go get ready."

She darted off. When she reached her temporary quarters, she drew up short. R2-D2 and C-3PO were waiting there. R2 beeped up at her when he noticed her.

"What? With me?"

C-3PO looked... sad, somehow, like when he thought he'd forget them all for good. "We belonged to Master Luke and the Princess. Now that they're both gone..."

R2 beeped in agreement.

She could understand not having anywhere to go. She smiled, resting a hand on R2's head. "Of course you can come. The Falcon has room enough, doesn't it?"

3PO perked up. "Oh, are you certain, Mistress Rey?"

Rey laughed. "I'm sure. You should know, I am picking someone up. I think... Well, you probably know him."

R2 beeped at her, smug.

She faltered, gaping down at him. "How did you know?"

3PO looked as surprised as she'd ever seen a droid. "Master Ben? He's alive?"

Rey frowned down at R2. She didn't know why 3PO seemed to be out of the loop, but... "Yes. I found him a short while ago. We'll be picking him up before we take Chewbacca to his homeworld."

"How wonderful!" 3PO started to ramble on about preparations and how happy he was to hear that his master's child was well. R2 beeped like an eye roll. They left her to meet back up at the Falcon.

She shook her head, packing her bag quickly. She didn't have much. A change of clothes. The lightsabers. Her staff. Her toolbox and everything else she needed was already on the Falcon.

Well, everything but the one.

* * *

Finn and Poe stood in front of the Falcon, arms crossed, matching statues of disapproval.

"And where do you think you're running off to, Madame Jedi?" Poe asked, eyebrows raised.

Rey gave a sheepish grin. "Booze run?"

Finn scoffed. "Try again."

"I was gonna say good bye!" She insisted. "I just... was trying to think of what to say."

"We're still celebrating," Poe complained. "You can't stick around a little longer?"

She shook her head. "Someone's waiting for me. And I've kept him waiting long enough."

Poe huffed; Finn narrowed his eyes.

"And how exactly are we going to find each other after you leave?" Finn frowned. "Am I not allowed to come with you?"

"Not yet," Rey said. "I have something I need to do first. But I'll have R2 and the Falcon. You can call me anytime."

Finn still looked unconvinced, so she darted forward and hugged them both tightly.

"The war is over." She squeezed them both, tucking her face between them. "You don't need a Jedi or a scavenger right now. But the people will need you. You're the leaders they've been following, so show them the way." She pulled back, nodding at them both with a serious façade. "Generals."

They both finally broke, laughing and tugging her back in. "You're just skipping out now that the easy parts are over," Poe accused.

She grinned, unabashed. "Absolutely. I'm no leader, and I'm absolutely no politician. But if you have need of a scavenger, give me a call."

Finn ruffled her hair, shaking his head. "Be well, scavenger girl. May the Force be with you."

"Always." Rey felt a wash of surprise as she caught the edge of an aura around Finn. "And when things calm down, we can see about training you."

Finn blinked, and then she could feel his embarrassment between them. She beamed.

Poe looked between them, eyes widening. " _That's_ what you wanted to tell her? I thought you were in love with her!"

Rey and Finn exchanged a look, before each shaking their heads. "No," Rey said. "He's like my brother."

"She's not my type," Finn said in tandem.

Poe groaned. "I've been thinking about this the _whole time_. Why couldn't you just say something?"

Chewbacca called her from inside the Falcon.

"Boys, boys! I have to go!"

Finn pulled her into another hug. "Don't do anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes. "Same to you."

Poe clasped her hand once Finn let her go. "Clear skies."

"Clear skies," she agreed. She pulled away, jogging up to the gangway. She heard frantic beeping behind her and a stuttered "Wait."

BB-8 and D-0 came to a stop before her. She smiled. "I'll see you soon, BB-8. Keep Poe out of trouble for me."

BB-8 beeped sadly.

"No, Poe needs you right now." Rey smiled. "I promise we'll meet again."

"C-Can I c-c-come?" D-0 intoned. Rey glanced up at Poe and Finn.

"You can, but if you'd like, Finn needs watching, as well. And I know you and BB-8 have become fast friends." Rey smiled.

"I-I'll miss you."

"Then I'll make sure our parting is a short one." Rey touched BB-8's head, checking his antennae briefly before reaching out for D-0. He didn't roll away, freezing up slightly before her hand gently rested atop his head. She beamed. "Be well, my friends."

Chewbacca called out from inside the Falcon. She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm coming!"

"I'm absolutely calling you to fetch ridiculously obscure parts from extremely dangerous locations, you hear me, Scavenger?" Poe called. She laughed.

"I'll see you both soon, I promise!"

The gangway closed behind her, as she waved goodbye. They were her family. Even parting, she could feel them both in the Force, following her as she made her way to the cockpit.

"All right, Chewie," she slid into Han's seat. Her seat, now. "Hit it."

* * *

Ben faltered when Rey came off the ship.

"I know you said," Ben faltered, "but I didn't actually think..."

"I'll never lie to you," she promised. "And I brought a few people along. I hope you don't mind."

His expression turned guarded until they both heard R2-D2 beeping up a storm behind her.

The sound of metal slapping metal rang out. "How dare you!" C-3PO huffed. "Of course Master Ben remembers me. I was his favorite tutor for many years. He's probably forgotten all about _you_ , though."

R2 beeped again.

Ben's face did something complicated, caught between joy and heartbreak. Rey tilted her head as she listened.

"R2 taught you to fly?"

Ben smiled. "Luke did, actually. My mom forbade my father from even trying until after I already knew the basics."

R2 rushed down the ramp, beeping up a storm. Ben reached out a hand, touching his head with something between fear and love.

"Yeah," Ben agreed, "you taught me a lot, too."

He looked up, eyes catching on C-3PO. For a moment, Rey felt weirdly like she was intruding on something.

"New casing, 3PO? You're looking very nice."

3PO seemed to preen under Ben's attention, coming closer to show off. "The Princess, your mother, picked it out for me. Thank you _so much_ for noticing."

Ben smiled. "She always did have the best taste, didn't she?"

3PO sobered. "I am so sorry, Master Ben. I believe R2 is carrying a message for you, when you're ready to hear it."

Ben faltered backward. "Mother gave you--?"

Rey gaped. This was the first she'd heard of it. Never underestimate a droid, indeed.

R2 beeped, shifting on his wheels, whirring a little.

Rey felt tears gather at her eyes. A final mission from his princess. Ben's hands were shaking. "Come on, Ben," she said, reaching out her hand. "Let's get you aboard."

Ben took her hand, his eyes shining. "Let's get out of here." He laughed a little, looking around as the boarded. "I don't think I've been on this ship in..." He shook his head. "A long time. Actually, come to think of it, how did you fly here alone? Dad always said this ship needs a copilot."

Rey squeezed his hand. "It does." She shot him a nervous smile. "Surprise?"

Chewie rounded the corner and roared, dissolving into speech so fast Rey could barely follow it. Ben backpedaled, wide eyed and looking _lost._

"I-I'm so sorry, Uncle--Chewbacca" he finally managed. "I--There's no excuse for what I've done, and I... If you want to tear off my arms, I... I understand." He closed his eyes, resigned. "It's your right."

Chewbacca stalked up to him, and without a moment's hesitation, pulled Ben into a tight hug, continuing his rapid fire speech in a gentler register.

Ben tucked his head against Chewbacca's chest; Rey suspected he was crying, but she said nothing, slipping past them to run a course check and give them their privacy.

* * *

They watched from the cockpit, hovering a little ways above the surface, as Chewbacca was absolutely swarmed by other Wookies, all grabbing at him and clinging. Rey wasn't an expert, but she suspected they were weeping with abject joy. She could feel its echo in the Force, light and bubbly.

"I asked him once, when I was a teenager, why he didn't return to his homeworld." Ben was still watching, his eyes bright. "He said that they didn't need him like my dad did. Said he owed my dad, and wanted to look after him." When he looked over at her, his eyes were wet. "He told me--When he was hugging me before, that I'd always be welcome in his home. That he was only leaving the Falcon because he knew she and I were in capable hands."

Rey smiled. "I am under orders to take you to your Uncle Chewie at once if we ever run into any problems." Ben blushed. "R2 has a channel we can use to reach him."

"You know, they asked if we wanted to stay and join the celebration." Ben raised his eyebrows, clearly trying to pretend the vulnerability never happened. "We can still join them."

Rey considered it for a moment, but her fingers itched to take the controls, her whole being called out to _go_ , as far and as fast as she could.

Ben laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. "Me, neither. Next time."

"Next time."

Rey and Ben shared a long look, the Force ebbing and flowing around them, dark and light in balance, playful between them.

"Where do you want to go first, Captain?" Ben asked, pulling them out of the atmosphere until there were stars ahead and the planet behind.

Rey looked out at the stars, heart thrumming in her chest. "What's the best planet you've never been to?"

Ben grinned, sharp and eager, typing in a route. "I know just the place." He finished setting their course and put a hand on the thrusters. "You ready?"

Rey put her hand on the other side, matching him grin for grin. "Let's do it."

They thrust forward until the stars striped before them. Rey didn't know where they were going, but she was exactly where she belonged.


End file.
